The Blind Date
by Callie E. Lupin
Summary: Ever wonder exactly how Lily and James met? Here's my version! PG for some kissing!


The Blind Date.  
  
  
" No! No no no absolutely not!!!!" Lily Evans screamed at her best friend Venna Vizieunm. " But...Lily it's all worked out! Please just do it......he said he would!" She said smirking mischeiviously and then added." He is really hot too!" Lily rolled her eyes at her friend and then replied" Look if your going to try to get me into a blind date just for the fun of it I'll.... I'll.....I'll rip your hair out that's what I'll do!" Venna cocked her head at Lily and then said," Fine then...you'd better start ripping!" She said still smirking and then took off at a run around the Gryffindor common room screaming for her life. After an hour of screaming and running Lily decided to think the subject over in her dorm. " Hmmmmm...." She thought out loud," What would he look like?.......Would he like me?..........Would all he do is talk about his self or let me talk?......" Then Lily sat up quickly went down to the common room and said," Venna....I'll do it!" Venna smiled and then said," Girl.....You're gonna' love him!" They squealed and then slapped their hands together, stuck the index finger in their mouth, licked it, then put their finger to their shoulder and went,"tssssssss". ( kinda like what they do on taina on Nickelodeon)  
" Lily we have got to get you ready........!!!!!" Venna squealed and then got out her enourmous make-up bag. In an hour's time lily had on purple eye-shadow with silver eye-liner, silver lipstick, and white lip-liner. She had on purple ear rings( hearts), a shiny purple T shirt with purple heart buttons down the middle, an off-white mini-skirt, and black high-healed shoes. Her long red hair now was cut up to her shoulders and twisted elegantly up into a tight knot. ( Cutting work was done by Venna) " You are soooo ready!" Venna yelled loudly as Lily stood up gently on her shoes and walked around a bit." Where are he and I going again?" She asked worried that she had dressed to fancy. " Ohhhhh... You're gonna' love it I mean you two are going to a romantic dinner at a new resteraunt at Hogsmead( this is when the three broomsticks opened) I mean you get a private room! Then you're going to the lake for a romantic ride on our tunnel of love and....." " Woooo.... wait a minute this sounds like a little too much for a first and BLIND date!" Lily interuppted. Venna smiled and then said getting up and opening the dorm door," Your blind date awaits madam!" Then giggleing they made their way down the stairs to the common room.  
There, they found Lily's blind date, a tall, black haired( whose hair went all over the place), dark green eyed, boy with glasses that were a little too big for him waiting for them at the end of the stairs. He stood there gaping at what he saw. Lily did too. He wasn't dressed for a fancy occaision. He had a Hogwarts T that said Gryffindor on it and a pair of cacky pants on. When he saw that Lily was looking at him he blushed and said," Hi... I'm James Potter waht's your name?" His voice faded as he got to name. " My name is Lily Evans." She said strongly as she watched James blush even more. " You guys should be going then!" Venna whispered into their ears and led them down to the oak doors at the front of Hogwarts. When they got down to the lake Lily could see a small white boat tied to the dock. The boat was labled," Lily and James' boat of love and sitting in it was a short boy with extremely dark skin, brown hair, and creamy brown eyes. " Remus!" James yelled in astonishment," Why are you here?" " I." Replied the small boy," Are here to escort you to The Three Broomsticks where you and your lovely friend will be eating!" He said very fast then turned and blushed when he saw Venna for she looked lovely too in her bright blue slik dress. The couple sat in the boat and Remus started rowing singing under his breath," Here comes the bride all dressed in white. Where is the groom? He's in the dressing room. Why is he there? He lost his underwear!" Then he had to stop singing for they were at Hogsmead.  
Hogsmead seemed to be completely empty except for a two boys. One was short with black hair, and deep brown eyes that glistened in the night's shallow light. The other was a short pudgy boy with blond hair and beady little eyes that darted two and fro quickly. James intoduced them to Lily," Lily, This is Sirius Black( he pointed to the one with black hair) and this is Peter Petigrew." " It'S a pleasure to meet you." Sirius said kissing Lily's hand and screwed up his face as he tried not to laugh." Follow me to your romantic dinner!" He said in a funny Italian accent. The couple sat down and ordered spegetti(?). ( A very romantic dinner) At last when they had finished their spegetti(?) Sirius played a love song on a c.d. and danced for them. Finally they rode back to Hogwarts on the Love boat and as they got to shore Remus suggested that they say goodnight. As James whispered goodnight in her ear he pulled her into a french kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms running up and down his back, they stayed like that for the longest time. Then Lily floated up to her dorm feeling the best feeling she had ever felt. That is how James and Lily's first date went.  



End file.
